


whelmed

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, writers block so plotless porn drabbles is the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: This is why he always gets so overwhelmed that he can’t focus on overwhelming Dedue with the same affection he always gives Ashe.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 284





	whelmed

It's taken an embarrassing amount of genuine practice to work up to it, but Ashe has finally gotten to the point where he thinks he'll be able to do it, and not completely humiliate himself. He knows Dedue would not even _consider_ thinking less of him for an awkward attempt that was less than good. But Ashe had wanted to be good for Dedue, give him something nice and treat him for once. Dedue is always taking care of people, multiplied by about a thousand when it comes to Dmitri, and as Ashe and him became closer...it wasn't the same as him and Dimitri, but Ashe wouldn't even think to ever want to be, both because Dimitri is  _ royalty _ and also because he knows Dimitri is something special for Dedue. 

But still, Dedue is always so attentive with him, and Ashe tries so hard to do the same back, but Dedue is so enamoring that Ashe gets distracted and won’t feel like he reciprocated even slightly even if Dedue reassures him that he very much did. 

So, it’s something he’s determined to do. Dedue is so caring, especially when they’re...intimate, and Ashe has wanted to do something for him. When Dedue will fuck him (Ashe can still not think it without getting flustered) it’s usually after lots of preparation and in a comfortable position on his back .  But Ashe wants to try it where he’s the one controlling the pace, so Dedue doesn’t even have to wonder about making Ashe feel good, because Ashe is the one taking care of everything. He had...hesitantly asked Sylvain if there was anything he thought would be really good for Dedue, in his experience, and Sylvain had had  _ many _ opinions, but the one that Ashe had landed on was trying to ride Dedue. The only kink in the plan was the fact that Dedue was...a fair bit larger than Ashe. Ashe feels...a certain way about the way they compare to each other, especially when they have sex. Dedue is so big and strong and reliable, and feeling it all aorund him and dwarfing him when he feels so small and  _ taken care of _ just...it does something, for Ashe, but he’s not exactly sure of how to explain it. Only that it’s a lot. 

He’s...played...with himself recently, aside from when Dedue himself is with him, simply because Sylvain had been genuinely kind enough to tell him that it is a deeper position, and if it’s already a stretch, he may want to make sure he’s ready for it. But Ashe has been  _ ready  _ for it for awhile, at least mentally. He’s thought about it a lot in the time between, and the idea of riding Dedue and making him feel good while also doing just the pace he likes, even if Dedue seemed to figure out what he liked almost immediately--it’s a very enthralling thought.

God--it feels so fucking good though, and Ashe has barely started. 

It had been a dizzying experience, climbing onto Dedue’s lap, as he immediately got his hands on Ashe’s hips to steady him. Pressing the head of his cock against his rim had sent a shiver up his spine, just at the barest brush, and finally slowly pushing it inside and sinking down on it--_God_. Dedue was such a good size inside him, Ashe thought about it every time. A bit of a stretch, but thinking about how he had to work for it made Ashe want it even more. And the width and fullness of it--it was Ashe’s favorite part of sex, to be entirely honest. He slowly sinks down until he’s sitting on all of it, and he closes his eyes and braces his hands on Dedue’s hips, tilting his head back and biting his lip a little, just taking it in. This is why he always gets so overwhelmed that he can’t focus on overwhelming _Dedue_ with the affection he always gives Ashe. Dedue is already running his hands along Ashe’s side, and gently rolling his hips up, and it makes Ashe shiver. This time however, Ashe is very determined.

  
  


Ashe is riding Dedue, one hand on his thigh behind him and the other bracing himself on Dedue's stomach. He's catching a gasp on every thrust, his eyebrows raised and his mouth open as he moans at the end of each thrust. Dedue feels so nice and thick inside him, and _around_ him as well. Having a man as big as Dedue underneath him just letting him move as he pleases feels nice in a strange way. There's another part that's just knowing it's _Dedue_ under him, someone who Ashe knows has a good heart and is brave and determined, someone Ashe has looked up to for years…

Ashe bites his lip through a moan, accidentally tightening around Dedue. Dedue huffs, his hand on Ashe's hip tightening as he closes his eyes for a second. 

Ashe says, haltingly, "Um, does it--does it feel--_nngh_" Dedue's hips rock up hard at that point, and Ashe can feel every inch of him and the hard press of him inside him. God, Ashe hopes he feels it for days. "f-feel good for you too?" 

Dedue opens his eyes, and his face goes soft and affectionate in a way that makes Ashe blush, even as he sits on Dedue's cock in the middle of riding him. It's ridiculous, but Ashe can't help it. Dedue's thumb strokes the skin at his hip, his other hand on Ashe's thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, of course. You feel so good, you-" his eyes drop and he swallows, as Ashe deliberately sinks down into his cock, all the way to the base. He rolls his hips with his cock still deep in him, just so they can both feel it even better. Dedue says, quietly, "so--tight, Ashe," and then gives a small muffled groan, and Ashe grins in triumph. 

He puts his hands on Dedue's chest, leaning forward to kiss him messily. Dedue runs a strong and gentle hand up Ashe's back, his fingers dipping and feeling along the grooves of his spine. Ashe can't help when the kisses turn sweet rather than hungry, even when they're in the middle of something like this. He just feels so affectionate for Dedue and he wants to show it. He focuses on rolling his hips forward on Dedue, even when he’s leaning down trying to lift his hips back enough to give Dedue shallow thrusts. It feels so good, Dedue’s thick length and the friction against his rim and inside of him. He reaches back with one hand just to gently finger at the base of Dedue’s cock, feel the hard heat of it and where it stretches against Ashe’s rim. He moans loud into Dedue’s mouth, and Dedue’s grip tightens on his waist and Ashe can feel him twitch the slightest inside him. 

It’s almost like a relevation. He leans back enough, feeling like a mess with his hair in his face and his mouth red and swollen, but Dedue looks just as wrecked underneath him. Ashe feels like he’s barely started, but Dedue is already obviously enjoying it just as much as Ashe is. 

Still, Ashe thinks as he straightens and starts to ride Dedue with renewed vigor, there’s no reason to stop trying.


End file.
